Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and particularly relates to an IP camera, communication method and a communication system.
Related Art
Generally, when a conventional IP camera is set, it has to be connected to an electronic device such as a personal computer to complete initial setting of a network before usage. When the IP camera IP camera of a wireless connection, setting thereof is more complicated, which often causes a problem to a user. In order to simplify a setting content, the IP camera of the wireless connection is probably configured with an external electronic device that also has a wireless connection and has an input/output device and a display screen, so as to facilitate the user to easily set various parameters of the network, or directly provide the user to use the display screen to view images captured by the IP camera.
When the user simply views the images captured by the IP camera by using the display screen of the external electronic device, a whole communication state thereof is a closed system state, and the images captured by the IP camera cannot be directly transmitted to the Internet through the network. In case that the IP camera is simultaneously connected to a wireless network and the external electronic apparatus, the IP camera may encounter a plurality of problems required to be resolved, one problem is that the IP camera can only selectively provide one of the links and provide the image content thereto, and another problem is that when a frequency band used by the link with the external electronic apparatus and a frequency band used by the link with the wireless network are close to each other, wireless signals transmitted through the link with the wireless network and the link with the external electronic apparatus are probably interfered with each other, and a signal transmission status is probably in a chaos, which may result in a fact that the images captured by the IP camera are unable be correctly transmitted to the external electronic apparatus or the Internet.